Home remedies for the treatment of male pate baldness have been used for years. Generations of men attempting to retain their hair, and a youthful appearance as dictated by the fashion of the day, have tried numerous techniques to hinder or reverse natural hair loss. Lotions, elixirs, tonics and the like have been applied to the scalps of thousands. Strict dietary and exercise regimens have been undertaken by others. Special scalp massaging techniques and massaging tools have also been utilized. Little success, however, has been achieved in hindering or reversing the loss of hair from a gentleman's head.